In between the pages of worlds
by KarryAnne
Summary: This a crossover of Inkheart and Harry Potter. Dinah has a gift, the gift to read things out of books, but it turns into a curse when she reads Lord Voldemort out from the pages of the 4th Harry Potter book.
1. Whiskers, and the Boot

**Disclaimer: I not own Harry Potter, or anything from his world, nor do I own Inkheart or anything from that world...credit goes to J.K Rowling and Cornelia Funke.**

Televison, she never did see the use in it, what did a small loud box with moving pictures have to offer that was better then a book. Books took you to other worlds, made you fall in love, cry, laugh, and even shiver in fear. All televison ever does is rot your brain, eyes, and turn people into living potatoes. She has never owned a televison is all her thirty-one years of life, and she never planed too. She owed a radio, and would somthimes play music while she read, but what she loved most was a good book read by candlelight in the silence of her small cottage.

She loved her cottage, everything was old, and everything either creeked, clanked, or groaned. It always made her feel like her cottage was alive, and was talking to her. She rented it from a weathly couple who owned not only the land it was on, but the vast estate just down the hill from it. The couple, Mr. and Mrs.Weaver, thought she was quite odd for not owning a televison, or a microwave, but were nonetheless gratful that she was quite woman who did not do any drugs of any kind.

Mr.Weaver had just finished building her a third bookcase to house more books in, she already had two bookshelves, three cabinets, and coffee table filled with books, and she had just come home from the second hand bookstore with yet another bushel load of used books. She couldn't wait to read them all, but she most excited to start reading one in particular, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". She had already read the first three books in the "Harry Potter" series, and was dying she what happens to Harry next.

After hot bath, and hot meal, she set about making a comfortable reading spot on the floor amongst all her fluffy pillows in front of the tiny fireplace. Once it was ready she grabbed up her book, snuggled down on the floor, and began to read. Her cat, Whiskers, came and snuggled up beside her, purring loudly as she read.

"Would you like to hear the story too Whiskers?" She asked the big white fluffy cat, "Alright."

She turned the page, and started reading the next page out loud. She loved to read out loud because she felt that it brought the world from inside the book outside into her very house. Even though she was reading quite loudly she could still managed to hear Whiskers purring beside her, which was a comfort to her. She had just reading somthing about a mankey old boot, and a portkey when the gentle hum of Whiskers purring stopped abruptly. Perhaps he had gone for a bit of kibble, or a romp in his little box, but why then did she still feel a lump beside her.

She looked down, and let out a shriek. Laying beside her where Whiskers had been was a mankey old boot. _"No, no, its not possible, Whiskers must have dragged it over here and left it." _She thought. But then, she didn't own any boots, nor did anyone else she knew in the area where Whiskers romped, and where exactly was Whiskers. She glanced over at his food bowls, no cat, his litter box, no cat. Her heart was pounding, she quickly marked her page, and slammed the book shut. _"He must have gone outside-in the pouring rain." _She thought, although she new that was not likely, but she simply refused to believe that her beloved cat switched places with the mankey old boot from the book, things don't come of books.

**A/N: Please read and review...thanks!**


	2. Hedwig, and the fish

**Disclaimer: I not own Harry Potter, or anything from his world, nor do I own Inkheart or anything from that world...credit goes to J.K Rowling and Cornelia Funke.**

Two weeks had passed since her cat dissappeared, and the mankey old boot appeared. She had refused to return to reading her book, but she kept glancing at it everytime she pass the table she left it resting. Every now and then she would lift it into hands, start to open the cover, and then slam it shut.

"Oh really Dinah, your being absurd!" She told herself outloud.

She stormed back over to the table, picked up the book, plopped down on the floor. _"I'll just not read outloud from the book-ever." _She thought, _"I should be safe that way." _It was a comfort, and relief to finally get back to reading the book she had been dying to read. She missed Whiskers though, reading without the sounds of his purring just wasn't the same.

She had been right though, as she read chapter after chapter silently to herself as the days passed, nothing odd happened, but now she was curious if she had just imagined the first occurance. What if she _did_ have the power to read things out of books? She was curious to try again, but yet afriad, what if she accidently read herself into a book. As much as she would love to go to Hogwarts, and be a witch, she most certainly did not wish to come face to face with Lord Voldemort, the story's evil villian.

One night while staring at the book's cover she decided to try once again to read out loud, maybe with any luck the boot will go back and her cat will come out. She dragged the boot out of the closet, and put it beside her where Whiskers always sits, and started to read out loud. She had made it to chapter fifteen, and was reading about Harry sending a letter by owl to Sirus Black, but nothing unusual seemed to be happening.

"He spotted Hedwig nestled between a barn owl, and a tawny, he-" She read outloud, but she suddenly interupted by loud flapping. She look down beside her, the boot was still there, and her cat still gone, but now there was an owl flapping madly around in her cottage. It was not just any owl.

"Hedwig..." She muttered

Harry Potters owl was now in her living room, but what had gone in to the book in its place. She looked over to her fish tank, her three goldfish were gone, and only water remained. _"Great." _she thought, _"Now instead of Harry finding Hedwig in her nest, he'll find three dead fish." _She ran around her house opening all the windows, and doors hoping the owl would fly out. She was gratful the rain had stopped, and today was sunny and warm. After an hour or so Hedwig flew out one of the open windows. She was relieved he was gone. She retuned to her open book, marked the page, and closed it.

"Never again Dinah, we are never to read out loud-ever!" She told herself out loud.

**A/N: Please read and review...thanks!**


	3. Fiona

**Disclaimer: I not own Harry Potter, or anything from his world, nor do I own Inkheart or anything from that world...credit goes to J.K Rowling and Cornelia Funke.**

. _Dearest Fiona_

_Mum, and I have gone out town, and we plan to return in months from now if all goes planned with my company's client. We have gone to Switzerland, and left the number for the hotel on the bottom of this letter. Dinah has agreed to look after while were gone. Please be good, and stay out of trouble._

_Love Mum and Dad_

Fione crumpled up the note and threw it into the waste bin. This was how her summer vacation always began, with a note from her parents telling her that they went to some fun, and exciting new place. She was growing tired of being left behind, she was fourteen now, and not baby who needed to be baby sat. Of course, Dinah, was not your typical babysitter. Dinah never made her clean, and do work, no she lets Fiona do as she pleases, as long as it doen't do harm to her books, or infringe on her reading time. She just wished the for once her parents would take her along, she'd do anything to go some place exciting, and new.

Now she liked Dinah's cottage, but it was exteremly boring, the woman doesn't even own a televison. She always glad she didn't have to stay there the whole time, no Fiona was free to come and go between the cottage and her parents mansion. Wondering if her parents had even mention to Dinah they were leaving, she stepped out the door, and headed towards the cottage.

The cottage reminded her of somthing out Hansel and Gretall, it roof was dark brown shingles with rounded edges, and the walls were off white with brown trim around the old glass windows. The front door was hand carved wood as dark as the roof with a small square window for looking out. She reached the door, and knocked with the little brass knocker. She could hear movment, and voices inside, no doubt she has just disturbed Dinah's reading. After a moment or too Dinah answer the door, and with a bright smile, let her in.

"Did mum and dad tell you that your keeping an eye me?" Fiona asked.

"No, so where are they this time?" Dinah asked.

"Switzerland."

"Hmm, well you know your always welcome here, after all your parents are my landlords, plus I like ya."

"Whatcha reading Dinah?" Fiona asked.

"The fourth Harry Potter book."

"Your so funny, your like thirty somthing, and you still read childrens stories." Fiona chuckled.

As Fiona made her way over to where Dinah had lefted her book, she stumbled over somthing, and nearly fell. After catching herself, she bent down and retieve a mankey old boot from the floor.

"Whats this, ewww."

"Its an old boot, I..um..found it out back." Dinah replied.

"Where's Whiskers?"

"Oh you know him, he's probably got some girl friend in the neighbors yard." Dinah laughed.

Fiona gave her an odd look, first off she was Dinah's only neighbor, and second she owned no pets of any kind. Dinah snitched the boot from her hand, and shoved it into the closet.

"Ok Dinah what's going on?" Fiona asked.

Dinah was dying to tell her, but she knew that Fiona would only beg her to do it again and again. She had already sworen to herself never to read out loud from any book ever again. She bit her lip watching Fiona standing their with her hands on her hips. She grabbed up the book from the table she always left it on when not reading it, and dragged Fiona into the kitchen.

"Alright, Whiskers is in the book, along with my goldfish, and that boot came out, along with Hedwig." She blurted out.

"What!"

"I know, it sounds crazy, but it did happen, but I don't why..or..or how." Dinah said as she paced in circles.

Of course Fiona did not believe her, no she simply thought Dinah had read one to many books, but then Hedwig came flying threw the open into the kitchen. Fiona jumped, and gave a little shriek. Dinah placed a bit of bird seed out for her, and she was happily pecking away at.

"I can't get her to leave, I guess I own her now." Dinah shrugged.

"Oh my gosh, you really, show me, oh please show me!" Fiona begged.

"No, no absolutly not. When ever somthing comes out, somthing from here goes in, it could be us next, no!"

"Oh come, just a small demonstration, please!" Fiona begged again.

Dinah knew this was going to happen, and now Fiona was giving her the pout, the pout that always won her over. She took in a deep breath, and then exhaled.

"Alright, but just us, tonight, got it?"

"YES!" Fiona shouted, "I promise just us, see you tonight!"

Somehow as she watched Fiona leave, she knew she had just made one of the biggest mistakes she would ever make in her life.

**A/N: Please read and review...thanks! Sorry for the short chapters, I promise they will get longer as the story progresses, and I get more reviews, good reviews!**


End file.
